We Meet Again
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: Reunited again as someone else...with no memories, can they remember each other?  Agi x Soreto/Ian x Flo
1. Bumping into Each Other

Soreto x Agi

**WE MEET AGAIN**

Bumping Into Each Other

"Flo, hurry! We've got lots of works here!" Manna called for her friend.

"I'll be right there!" Flo replied.

Flo rushed to where her friends were crouching. She Sat down beside them and started to help. It was almost time for their final exam for their third year at Chikao High School. They were going to graduate that year.

"Flo, have you thought of which university to go to?" Manna asked.

"University, huh? College is enough for me," Flo said, sighing in the process.

"Nee..? Why? You've got brains," Aera asked.

"Father can't afford it. Even a college is enough to wear him out."

"Oh...sorry I asked..." Manna apologised.

"That's okay. What about you girls?"

They continued to chat.

"Ian, have you made your choice? Which university are you applying to?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Me? I'd go for...Touya University," Ian said.

"Really! That's the highest ranking U ever!"

"Well, I'd love to go there if mom lets me."

"Why'd you say that?"

"She was quite traumatised when I said that I'm leaving..."

"Oh...that incident 10 years ago? She must've really loved you."

"Name a parent that doesn't love their child!" Ian scolded Ash.

"Sssssorry..." Ash regretted.

"Kyahhh!"

They heard a shout from the class next door. Ash and Ian looked outside. They show a girl suddenly popping out from class 3-B and quickly ran towards the library. Two more girls came out shaking their heads.

"Flo...she really is not good with time," Manna said.

"You're one to talk. At least she was never late for school," Aera said.

"I hate it when you say that..." Manna said.

Aera smiled stupidly at her friend. Ian and Ash went back to class. They heard some girls talking about Flo.

That evening, Ian had class duty and stayed a little late at school. Flo was just finished with her work at the library. When she was rushing back to class, she bumped into Ian. The papers she was holding scattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" Flo apologised.

"Me, too. Sorry," Ian replied.

He crouched down beside her to help pick up her papers. Their eyes suddenly met. They gazed into each other for minutes long.

"Sorry! I was spacing out!" Ian snapped.

"R-Right, m-me too," Flo stammered, continuing to pick up her papers.

Ian handed the papers he picked up for her. Flo took it with a smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"Have we met?" Ian said.

"Maybe...we've been in the same school. Ian, right?"

"Oh, you knew my name. Yes, that's right. I'm Ian."

"It is true if you're saying our class is your rival. But, that doesn't mean we're forbidden to know each other," Flo explained.

"You're right. I'm sorry. If I'm not mistaken, you're Flo...r-right?" Ian guessed.

"Yep, you're right! Oh, I have to get going. It's almost 6."

"Then, see you later."

"See yah!" Flo waved her hand before running into her class.

"Flo...I felt like I've met you before..." Ian mumbled.


	2. School Festival Plan

School Festival Plan

Flo sorted the books at the library once again. She sighed tiredly at the pile of books the juniors had left. A little irritated, she continued her works. Manna and Aera were watching from a table.

"Being a librarian is hard, isn't it?" Aera asked Manna's opinion.

"Guess so. Look at Flo, sorting the books. Juniors are really a pain in the neck!" Manna complained.

"Not all juniors!" Aera said to her, a little angry.

"Oh, yeah...I forgot your Lil' Bro is a junior...Sssssorry."

"Hey, guys! Could you give me a hand?" Flo called.

"Let's pretend we didn't hear her," Manna whispered.

"How mean! If you're not helping, I'll help her alone."

"Aww...you're trying to drag me into this. Fine, fine..."

Aera went to Flo while Manna dragged herself to her.

By the end of recess, they were done. Manna complained as she did not eat her food yet. Flo apologised to her.

"In return, you must play as Cinderella," Manna said.

"That's a good way of dragging her in..." Aera mumbled.

"Hey, no way! I'll die before I even get on the stage!" Flo said.

"Nee...come on...you're the most suited one. Please..." Manna pleaded.

"No!" Flo refused.

"Flo, you've got many fans and even your own fan club...won't you do it for them?" Aera asked.

"Urgh...I'll think about it."

The next day, Flo was shocked when her homeroom teacher picked her without asking her opinion. Flo accepted it with no complaints. Manna and Aera gave a thumb up to her. She sighed weakly, feeling defeated.

"What's the point of arguing with them yesterday..." she mumbled.

Flo had her librarian duty that day, too but Manna refused to accompany her. Aera followed Manna as she was hungry.

"Should we buy something for you?" Aera asked.

"Just buy me a cupcake," Flo replied.

"Okay. See you after break," Aera said.

Flo's eyeballs followed Aera's figure until she was out of sight. She didn't notice that Ian was standing beside her.

"Uhh...Flo," Ian called her name.

"Huh? Oh, Ian! Sorry I didn't notice you," Flo said, a little startled.

"That's okay. Anyway, I want to return a book I've borrowed."

"Oh, sure."

They went inside the library, to the receptionist desk.

"Let's see...Ian Colt..."

"Yes. I've borrowed this book last week...so, I've to pay, right?"

"Yep! Last week...that'll be 10 gald (50 yen)."

"Here you go..."

"What's Ian's class doing for school festival?"

"Oh, we're doing a cafe. Yours?"

"Yours sounds good. Mine's doing a play...Cinderella."

"Oh, what part did you get?"

"Apparently, the main role..."

"Congrats then!"

"Hey, Romeo! How long are you gonna talk! I'm starving to death..." Ash complained outside the library.

"Oh, got to go. See yah!" Ian said and then, rushed to meet up with Ash.

"Ian Colt...where have I heard that before..." Flo thought.


	3. Replacement

Replacement

Flo practised hard for the festival though she realised that the final exam was a few days after the festival. There was a day left before the festival. Flo was a little tired with all the practising and library duties. Manna and Aera tried to help out where they could.

"I'm...exhausted..." Flo complained.

"We're really sorry to have asked the teacher to pick you," Aera apologised.

"I don't mind. This is the right opportunity for me to face my stage fright." Flo replied, smiling to Aera. "Anyway, where's Manna?" she continued.

"She had a fever. That girl must be tired out. She did most of the preparation for the play," Aera answered, shaking her head.

"Flo!" a voice called from behind. Flo turned around and saw Dema, her classmate rushing to her.

"Dema, what's up?" Flo asked.

"I'm really sorry! I can't play the prince tomorrow! My gramp's sick and I've to take care of him. So, I'm really sorry!" Dema apologised, bowing in the process.

"But, if you can't play, who will?" Flo asked, hiding her panic.

"I haven't search for replacement yet. I've gotta run. Can you find a replacement yourself?"

"What?" Flo's mouth was wide open.

"See yah! My parents are coming to fetch me now. Once again, sorry!"

Dema rushed to the teachers' room. Flo and Aera were both shocked of the situation.

"I'll help you find a replacement," Aera volunteered.

"But, who would at this time already!"

"I'm sure they would not mind if the replacement's not from our class."

Aera walked away to start her search. Flo sighed as she went into the library. Some juniors were standing at the receptionist. Flo knew one of them.

"Edgar, are you looking for your sister?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. Today's my duty day not yours. We were assigned to as seniors were supposed to get ready for their finals," Edgar explained.

"You mean I can go and eat now?"

Edgar and his friends nodded. Flo hugged Edgar happily.

"Thanks, Ed! See yah!" Flo rushed to the cafeteria for recess.

Flo had her cleaning duty that day and so, she stayed till evening. Some boys came to her class after school. Flo was confused.

"They're the people I found as replacements. Pick one, Flo," Aera explained.

"I think you guys should audition. It's hard to pick. Oh! I need someone who can memorise things fast!" Flo stated.

"Well, there's only one person who could do that," Max said, looking at the other guys.

"Yeah, you're right. He's the only one," Rex said, agreeing to Max's opinion.

"Who's that?" Flo asked, a little relived to have found a replacement.

"He's Cool Kid, the first Science Genius," Xiao answered.

"Cool kid? First?" Flo was confused.

"How can you be so ignorant? Cool Kid is Ian Colt...he's called the first because there's more after him..." Aera explained.

"Really? Who?" Flo asked, a little interested.

"You're the second and Manna's the third...oh, me, too! I'm the fourth. The last is Dema, of course," Aera said.

"Oh...anyway, where's Ian now?" Flo asked Max.

"He's at the library I should think," Max said, thinking.

"Thanks!" Flo rushed to the library to get Ian.

"What? Be the prince?" Ian was shocked by Flo's request.

"Yes. You're the only one who could memorise it by Monday. Today's Friday. You've got two more days..." Flo looked at Ian.

He was trembling which made Flo a little confused.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

"I've got stage fright!" Ian confessed.

"Really. Me, too!" Flo said, excited.

"Huh?" Ian was confused by her reaction.

"Let's do our best to face our fears...together," Flo said smiling.

She held out her hand. Ian blushed but then, he smiled too. He reached out for Flo's hand. They shook their hands.

"Let's do it...together!" Ian repeated Flo's words.


	4. Figure in the Mind

Figure in the Mind

The School Festival came at last. Class 3-B was preparing for the play. Flo was waiting for Ian at her class door. Ian on the other hand, was forced by his classmates to stay.

"But, I promised Flo that I'd replace Dema," Ian said.

"Why do you even care about that class?" Samantha asked, annoying by Ian's attitude.

"Because they've got no one to memorise the script as fast as me," Ian answered.

"Come on, guys...let him go already. He promised her. Besides, this is the best time we could learn more about them," Ash said, backing up his best friend.

"He's right. You can go Ian. Good luck!" Rex as the monitor said.

"Thanks, Rex." Ian rushed to the neighbouring class.

Flo was relieved when she saw Ian running to her class. Ian faced her, panting hard from the running. Flo waited for him to say something.

"S...sorry, I'm l...late..." he said in his panting voice.

"It's alright. At least you helped your class before coming here. Let's go in and get changed," Flo replied with a smile.

"Let me catch my breath first..."

The two didn't notice that Samantha was watching full of hatred. She went back in class with a twisted face. Ian and Flo entered Class 3-B.

"Ian, you're here! Go get change!" Aera said.

She pushed him into the boys' side. They made a place for him to change into his costume. Manna pulled Flo to the other side where girls could change their clothes. Flo's first costume was a maid costume. Ian was of course, already in his Prince Charming costume.

"Ian, you're so handsome!" Aera said and Manna agreed.

"Yeah, you are. Isn't that right, Flo?" Manna asked her best friend.

Flo gazed at Ian. Ian looked at her with his usual look. The mantel on his shoulders looked familiar. Suddenly, a figure of a boy striked into Flo's mind. He was wearing a black cape. It was being thrown by the wind which made it look like a mantel. Flo could not see his face.

"...okay, Flo?" Ian's words woke her up from her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Flo asked.

"I asked you, are you okay? You looked like you just saw a ghost," Ian said, a little worried.

"Oh, yeah...I'm fine. Don't worry..."

"Well, let's get going. The play'll start in 15 more minutes," Manna announced.

"Let's strive for the best!" the students of Class 3-B said.

the play went well up until when Flo was dancing with Ian. She kept on blushing as that was the first time a guy ever touched her waist. Ian gazed into her eyes, full of calmness and sincerity. He didn't touch her on purpose...it's for the success of the play.

'I guess he's not nervous...' she thought.

After the play, a girl came into the changing room. Ian knew her.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Ian asked.

"I school here too! I am to see you..." Belle said.

"Who's she Ian?" Flo asked him.

"She's my little Sis, Belle. Belle, this is Flo," Ian introduced them to each other.

"Hello, Belle. Nice to meet you," Flo smiled happily.

"You...looked familiar..." Belle mumbled.

"What did you say, Belle?" Ian asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's nice to meet you too, uhh...Sis Flo," Belle said instead of answering Ian's question. A figure of a five-year-old Flo were playing in her mind. Belle was a little confused.


	5. Study Group

**Sorry about the late update. I was busy with my studies...**

**this story struk my mind since last year and sadly, I lost my notebook full of Agi and Soreto love stories...**

**this one is a fresh from my mind story...**

**Please, enjoy...**

Study Group

Flo sighed as she entered the class. Manna and Aera went to her with smirks on their faces.

"W-What?" Flo stammered.

"You're the talk of the day!" Manna said.

"Yeah, everyone's talking about you and Ian!" Aera said to the surprised girl.

"What?" Flo exclaimed in shock.

Ian, on the other hand, was surrounded by Flo's fans. They were asking him how it felt holding the girl.

"Leave him alone, will yah?" Ash said.

"Yeah, please...I was only helping her, not taking advantage of her..." Ian explained.

"Still, he got to touch her body..." Rex said.

"That's because I had to dance with her..." Ian said.

He was a little annoyed. The boy went to sit at his place, looking out to the sky. Ash told the other boys to sit, too.

Flo flipped through her notes, sighing in the process. She jotted some things into her notebook. Manna and Aera came to her.

"Nee, Flo...wanna make a study group? We've found some who'd like to join," Aera said to the girl.

"Exam's really near, huh?...sure, okay," Flo replied.

"Let's start tomorrow," Manna suggested.

"Okay," the two replied.

Ian came to see Flo after school ended that day. The girl was quite surprised to see him.

"What's up?" Flo asked, curious filled her mind.

"Aera told me you were going to create a study group. Can I join in?" the boy said to her.

"Oh, sure! The more, the merrier!" Flo said, smiling.

"Thanks, Flo. Umm...wanna go home together? I could carry some of your books," Ian invited.

He saw the pile of books that she had to carry. The smiled at him, embarrassment filled her mind.

"Thanks..." she said.


	6. The Cole Family

**Sorry for the once again late update. Tired...**

**I just got backfrom the beach and got another fanfic besides this one.**

The Cole family

"Hey, Flo! Let's get going now," Manna said.

"Oh, right! Who's house for today?" Flo asked.

"Ian said we could study at his house today," Aera replied.

"Really? Then, let's meet up with him then," Flo said.

The three met up with Ian and Ash. They walked to Ian's house together.

"Is this okay? Aren't we bothering your mother?" Flo asked Ian.

"I've already asked her. She said it's okay," Ian explained.

"Oh..." Flo replied, looking to the front.

They arrived at the house. Mrs Cole came out with Belle.

"Hello, sorry to bother you," Flo and her friends said.

"Belle, you're early home today," Ian said to his sister.

"The club activity was cancelled. So, I came home first, not waiting for you. Sorry because I didn't tell you," Belle explained and apologised.

"Well, come on in," Mrs Cole said.

They went in and sat down. Flo went to the kitchen because Belle kept on telling her to do so.

"C-can I help you w-with anything?" she stammered.

"Oh, thank you! Just help me carry this tray to your friends, Flo," Mrs Cole said.

She gave a tray to Flo. The girl carried it to where her friends were and served them what was on it. Mrs Cole was watching with a smile. Belle was smiling broadly after seeing her mother's expression.

"Did Belle made you do this?" Ian asked Flo.

"Kind of, she pulled me to the kitchen," Flo said.

"She could be demanding when she liked that person," the boy said.

"Really?" Flo was curious to know about Belle.

"I guess she looked up to you as a sister," the replied, smiling at Flo.

"I guess..." Flo mumbled.

"Hey, Ian. Where's your father?" Aera asked.

"He died a long time ago..." Ian answered.

"Oh, sorry I asked," Aera replied sadly.

Flo looked at the sudden change of expression on Ian's face. She knew how it felt to lose someone important.


	7. Stressful Week

Stressful Week

Flo sighed after her second paper of the day. Mann and Aera came up to her.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria?" Mann asked her.

"I don't feel like going..." Flo answered weakly.

"Oh...want us to buy something?" Aera volunteered.

"My usual, please and thank you."

The two went out of the classroom, leaving Flo at her desk. The girl gave out another sigh as she put her head on her desk.

"Now that's a sigh I would have never expected from a Science Genius," a voice said.

Flo looked up and saw Samantha. She was giving out a very threatening glare. Flo gave out a gulp, not knowing of what to say.

"I'm Samantha from Class 3-A. I came here to tell you that you should leave Ian alone!"

"What? Why? Ian's my friend too!" Flo backed herself up.

"Because Class 3-A and 3-B have been rivals!"

"Before I befriended him...now, we're living in peace..."

"Flo's right!" Manna popped up beside her best friend.

"Yeah! Now, stop picking on our friend!" Aera was next to pop beside her.

Samantha felt uncomfortable. She glared at Flo before leaving the class. Flo hit her head with her hand.

"I've got enemies now!" she exclaimed tiredly.

"Calm down, Flo. Why don't you talk this over with Ian?" Manna suggested.

"Yeah, he should know..." Aera said, agreeing with Manna.

"I guess...now I'm more stressed out!" Flo said.

* * *

"What? Samantha went to your class just to threaten you?" Ian exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah...she said not to bother you..." Flo replied Ian's statement.

"That girl...I'll tell her not to bother you..."

"Thanks, Ian. I owe you..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. She's from my class after all."

"So, are you going home now?" Flo asked.

"Yeah. Want me to walk you home?"

"Please and thank you!"

Flo gave out a smile and Ian smiled too. They walked home together that day.


	8. Mom's Favourite

**Chapter 8! sorry for the late upload!**

**Please, review!**

Mom's Favourite

"Yeah, our last paper's done!" Manna said, a little relieved.

"yep, it's good enough that we're done..." Aera said.

The two looked at Flo who was sitting at her desk, daydreaming. The two went up to her.

"Is Flo here?" a voice called.

All living beings in Class 3-B focused on Ian. The boy felt a little awkward. Flo went up to him.

"You wanna see me?" she asked.

"Yes. Mom invited you for dinner. Could you come and bring your Dad with you?" Ian said.

"Dinner? All of a sudden?" Flo said, confused.

"Yeah...you've become her favourite ever since your first visit to my house..." Ian said awkwardky.

"I'll see to that..." the girl replied.

Flo and her father made it. Mrs Cole was happy to see them and so was Belle. Flo helped Ian's mother with the cooking while Ian talked with her father along with Belle.

"So, how are things at school?" Mrs Cole asked Flo.

"Fine. Thank you for your concern," the girl replied.

"You're not the same class as Ian, right? How did you meet?" the woman asked.

"Well..." the girl started her story.

Meanwhile...

"So, you're Ian Cole, right? Flo's father asked Ian.

"Y-Yes, Sir," the boy stammered.

"How did you know my daughter?" the man asked.

Ian started his story, too.


	9. Parents' Opinions

**This is part 9. I'm really sorry but I won't be uploading anymore cause I have this important exam this year and I gotta focuse on it.**

**well, I'll update it on 15th December...if there's luck, earlier than that...if not, 15th december...sorry!**

Parents' Opinions

"Thank you for dinner," Flo said to the Cole family.

"Thank you for coming," Mrs Cole replied, smiling happily.

Flo and her father went home. Mrs Cole sat in the living room where Ian started to read a book. Belle played with her dolls there too.

"So, what do you think of them?" Ian asked his mother.

"Well, that girl is quite the type I like. She's smart, helpful, cheerful and hardworking," Mrs Cole replied.

"I'm glad then...she seemed happy too..." Ian said, smiling to his mother.

"You seemed to like her...she's the first girl you invited to our house for dinner..."

"W-Well, she's different from the others. I felt like I knew her..." Ian said, hiding his red face.

"So, I'm not alone! I felt like I've met her before..." Belle said, agreeing with her brother.

"Really?" Ian asked his sister.

"Yeah but it's really vague..." Belle answered.

"Same here..." Ian replied, resting himself on the sofa.

* * *

"So, what do you think of Ian?" Flo asked her father as they walked home.

"He's an interesting boy...and he looks smart and very intelligent. He suits you," the man replied.

"I'm glad..." the girl sighed.

"Do you like him?" her father asked.

"Ummm...never thought of that," Flo replied, blushing.

The man laughed as he rubbed his daughter's head. Flo started to laugh, too.


	10. Conflicts

**this is part 10.a little random though...I dunno where the idea came from!**

**anyway, please enjoy and review!**

Conflicts

"Our result came out today!" Manna announced.

"Don't tell us...we know..." Aera replied, looking at Flo.

Flo nodded when she noticed that the two were looking at her.

"Got a problem?" Aera asked, concerned.

"Yeah...it's Ian. I think I've met him before, but the memory's vague," Flo spoke up.

"When did you meet him?" Manna asked in surprised.

"I don't know...maybe when we were little, we used to be friends..." Flo replied.

She sighed sadly. Her two best companions didn't know what to say. Dema came up to them.

"H-Hey, Flo, can we talk? Privately, please," he said.

Manna and Aera blinked at him before they left the two alone.

"I've been thinking and I think I like you Flo...You're smart, beautiful and the teachers seemed to like you, too. Will you be my girl friend?" the boy said, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, Dema but that's quite direct and I've never had such a feeling to you..." Flo replied.

"What? How come?" Dema asked, a little frustrated.

"Maybe because I met this person and I thought I've met him before and...I might have a feeling towards him..."

"It's Ian Cole, isn't is?"

"M-Maybe..."

Dema was a little furious but he hid his expression from Flo. The girl knew what the boy was thinking.

* * *

During recess, Manna and Aera rushed to get Flo at the library. Flo followed her friend and they arrived at the garden. She was shocked to see the scene.

"I like Flo first! Why do you have to go and take her feelings away!" Dema exclaimed, punching Ian.

"I know nothing of this!" Ian replied.

"Dema, stop!" Flo shouted when the boy was about to punch Ian again.

"F-Flo..." Dema and Ian said.

Flo slapped Dema on the face. Ian, Aera and Manna were surprised.

"How could you do this? I never thought you would!" the girl said.

Tears welled up in her eyes. The disciplined teacher came and the three were called to the principle office. After explaining, they were allowed to go back to class.

"I'm so sorry about this Ian," Flo said to the boy.

"It's alright, Flo...I'm sorry too..." Ian replied.

"For what?" Flo was confused.

"You'll soon know..." Ian said, smiling.


	11. The Truth

**this is part 11...sorry for the late update...**

**anyway, I might not be updatting fast anymore...got an important exam to fast this year...**

**SORRY!**

The Truth

Flo was at the receptionist desk when Edgar entered the library. Flo smiled to him.

"Need something?" she asked.

"Have you seen Sis?" he asked.

"Haven't seen her today. Since the exam has ended and all, she doesn't seem to want to be in class all the time..." Flo replied.

"Oh...never mind then. Thanks," Edgar replied before leaving.

"Okay..." Flo replied.

She sighed as she remembered what day is the next day.

_'It'll be hard to see him after this...'_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Ian was thinking of the same thing.

'Just after we're getting closer...' he sighed.

"Hello~ lover boy? Are you here?" Ash teased his friend.

Ian twitched and then, punched him.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"What do you want?" Ian asked, annoyed.

"Belle wants to see you. She's outside," Ash replied, pointing to the door.

Ian walked to the door of his class. Belle was standing outside.

"Big Bro...I remembered..." she said.

"What? Remembered about what?" Ian asked, worried as Belle was sweating.

"Sis Flo...I remembered our first meeting..." Belle replied in a horrifying tone.

"Well, who is she?" Ian asked.

"She's the one...one of the kids who ran away at 5 years old together with you..." Belle explained.

The memory of her running to get her brother and then, were put to sleep before realising that her brother was nowhere to be found.

"Big Bro...don't go with her..." Belle pleaded.

"I won't...there's nowhere to go..." Ian replied.

He hugged his sister, assuring her that everything was fine.

_'No wonder I felt like I knew her...'_

**I know it's too short! forgive me...I don't have mush idea anymore...**


	12. Graduation

Graduation

Flo sighed as she entered her class. Everyone was exchanging gifts as momentos. Manna and Aera came up to her and she beamed at them. The two held out a locket each. Aera had a green leave locket while Manna had a red-orange fire locket. Flo took out two blue teardrops locket. They exchanged the gifts. The three immediately made a necklace for each of them to wear.

"So, have you found out who Ian is?" Manna asked.

"Nope, not yet," Flo answered and sighed.

"Oh...shouldn't you talk about this with him..." Aera suggested.

"I will...after graduation ceremony..." Flo replied.

"Or now...he's here," Manna said, shaking Flo.

The girl went up to Ian who was at her class door.

"Umm...wanna go home together today?" the boy asked.

"Sure...I'll wait for you at the school garden," Flo replied.

"Oh and one more thing...here," Ian held out a blue box to Flo.

The girl took it and then, opened it. There was a beautiful pink heart locket in it.

"Aera said, you like making necklaces and I can see that," Ian said.

"You noticed I was wearing this. I just made it. I'll add this soon," Flo said, smiling.

She checked her pocket and took out an anklet. She tied it to Ian's right wrist.

"This is for you," she said.

"Don't ever forget me..." she continued.

Ian nodded and walked back to his class.

* * *

The Graduation Ceremony went well. Aera, Manna and Flo hugged each other in tears.

"I'll miss you two!" Manna sobbed.

"I'll miss you girls, too," Flo said.

"I'll never forget the times we had together," Aera was last to express her feelings.

Ian smiled at the three. Ash came up to him with Rex.

"Dude, I'll miss you!" Ash said.

"Please don't tell me you're going to cry," Rex said to him.

"Hell no! A man would never shed tears!" Ash denied.

Ian laughed at the two.

'_I'll surely miss you guys...' _he whispered in his heart.


	13. FArewell

**Tired...please, enjoy...**

Farewell

Ian and Flo arrived at Flo's house. She turned to him with a sad smile.

"It'll be hard for us to see each other again," Flo said sadly.

"Yeah, you're right..." Ian replied, looking to the ground.

There was silence in the air. Flo looked to the ground too, not knowing what to say. Ian was thinking of telling Flo about what Belle had told him.

"Well, see you soon, Ian..." Flo said.

"Flo! Wait..." Ian said.

"Flo? Ian?" Flo's father called their names.

The two looked at the man. He smiled and urged them into the house. Flo served two cups of tea for the two males. She then went upstairs, leaving Ian with her father.

"Well, you seemed like you're hiding something," the man said to Ian.

"Oh, it's nothing at all..." Ian said, sipping his tea.

"You can't lie to me..."

"Umm...please don't get angry once you know..."

Flo's father nodded. Ian started his story.

Meanwhile...

Flo was upstairs, hugging her stuffed rabbit on bed. She was looking at her lockets, her newly made necklace. Her favourite was the pink heart given by Ian.

* * *

Late in the evening, Flo escorted Ian to the gate. Ian smiled to her and so did Flo.

"See you..." she said.

"Yeah, see you..."

A kiss landed on Flo's cheek before she realised. The girl blushed. She watched Ian's figure disappeared out of sight.

_'Ian...' _Flo smiled to herself.

"Flo, we need to talk..." her father said.

"About what?" Flo asked, curious.

"It's about Ian and you..." the father replied in a stern tone.

**welp, that's it! there's two more chapters!**


	14. Agi and Soreto

**Welp...semifinal chap! sorry for the late late late update!**

**I didn't have ideas at all...so, this is a little too short!**

Agi and Soreto

"Soreto?"

"Yes. He said that was your name when he first met you..."

"Huh?"

A memory struck into her mind. She remembered her time with four other children with white hairs. They all called her, "Soreto."

"Now, I remember..."

"You used to run away when you were little...do you know that?"

"No."

"Well, I didn't have the heart to tell you since you seemed to not remember anything..."

"Father..."

"Go on...go and see him..."

The girl smiled before she left. As she walked, her hair colour started to fade and turned white.

* * *

"Big Brother, someone wants to see you..." Belle said in a sad tone.

She saw her brother's hair which was white again. The boy suddenly had a shock of memory and remembered all his past.

"Who, Belle?" Ian asked his sister.

"You know...that girl..." Belle said, sobbing.

Ian knew who she meant and went out to the front, the gate. There, he saw a white haired girl, standing, her back to him.

"Flo?" Ian guessed.

"You knew my real name, Agi..." she said.

"Soreto..." Ian said in a shocked tone.

Soreto turned around with a smile. Ian was surprised to see her.


	15. I Love You

**Well, final chap! Enjoy!**

I Love You

Ian looked at her with a surprised expression. She smiled to him, a very warm one. Ian calmed down and formed a smile too.

"We meet again, Soreto..." he said in Agi's tone.

"Yes and I never thought we would..." Flo replied.

They went closer to each other until they were an inch away from one another.

"Soreto..."

"Agi..."

Ian pulled Soreto into a hug. They embraced each other for minutes long.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I hope I'm not too late..." Flo's father said.

"Late for what?" Mrs Cole asked when she saw the man at her door.

The two watched their children with a smile plastered on each face. Belle was a little worried though.

"I hope he tells her..." Mrs Cole said.

"Tell her what?" Belle asked.

"His feelings," her mother replied.

* * *

"Soreto..."

They pulled away and gazed into each other eyes.

"Ian...I..." Flo hesitated.

"I love you," Ian cut in before she confessed.

Flo looked at him with a surprised expression.

"I love you, Soreto, Flo. Whichever you are, I love you..." Ian said.

"I...I love you too..." Flo replied, still surprised, "I love ever since we were colleague in Greecia..."

Ian smiled to her and hugged her again. Their parents and Belle came up to them.

"I never say you could hug her..." Flo's father joked.

"Y-Yes, sorry," Ian apologised with Flo still in his arms.

Flo giggled as Ian took her father seriously. She looked up to her now boyfriend. She was beaming.

'_We meet again, Agi...'_

*THE END*

**So, what do you think? I know the ending is not worth it and so unsuitable...**

**but, I was blank...I can't think much...Sorry!**

**Hope the readers enjoyed this as much as I like writting it...**


End file.
